inveigling methods
by halcyon epochs
Summary: — lily is a scheming temptress.


" _Psst, Lily."_ Someone shakes her and she grumbles in audibly, rolling over in order to deter her perpetrator.

But of course, since it's her, she has no such luck.

" _Lily!"_ The voice is decidedly male and it doesn't register at first that this is the girl's dorm and _boys are not allowed,_ so once she realizes this, she releases an unholy scream. But what comes out is a whoosh of air.

"I knew you might react this way, so I put a Silencing Charm on you and your bed," the voice continues. " _Lumos!"_

Lily covers her eyes in the nick of time, her reflexes uncannily fast despite having been pulled from deep sleep moments before. Still, through the gaps between her fingers, she can see the blinding white light ignite.

Lily removes her hands and comes face to face with _James Potter._

Needless to say, she elicits another soundless shriek. James grins sheepishly and waves his wand, lifting the Silencing Charm.

" _What the hell are you doing here?"_ she whispers harshly, giving him the best glare she can muster at this ungodly hour. "How did you get in?"

"Through the window," he replies. "It's still dark outside."

Lily shuts her eyes. "Please tell me you closed it?"

"Of course I did, Evans, what do you think I am, an amateur?" James dismisses.

Lily exhales. And then, as his question settles in, she arches an eyebrow. "Do you make it a habit to sneak into the girls' dorms at night?"

"Nah, that's Padfoot's speciality," he clarifies. "Now, enough chit-chat Evans, we are going on an excursion."

"Where?"

"To the lake. Bring a swimsuit. Preferably the skimpy red one."

"You _pervert._ " She smacks his arm playfully.

"How am I the pervert when Sirius regularly sneaks into girls' dorms?" he protests. "And it's not perverted if you're my girlfriend!"

Lily purses her lips to withhold a laugh; he looks so adorable when he's indignant. "Simmer down, you prat. I was just joking."

"So does that mean you'll wear the swimsuit?"

"No."

* * *

Lily _does_ end up wearing the swimsuit, unbeknownst to James, thinking it'll be worth it later. She orders him to keep his back turned, and while he's not looking, slips on the bikini under her clothes. Somehow, she manages to do this without waking up her roommates.

But there's one problem. How were they going to leave? They couldn't very well go down the girls' stairs without it turning into a slide.

It turns out that James has other ideas.

He'd brought a bloody _broom._

"I hate you," Lily chatters as she clings onto James, her nose buried into his neck (his very _good-smelling_ neck, mind you). "You're lucky I can't live without you."

James chuckles, steering the broom as Lily holds him tighter. "Is that your unconventional way of telling me that you love me?"

Lily almost hits him, but then rethinks that, glancing nervously at the ground. She knows James is an expert at flying, but she still doesn't want to risk her neck.

It doesn't take long after that for James to smoothly pilot the broomstick to the ground, their feet just skimming through the grass.

"Here we are," he declares. The expanse of water shimmers before them, lapping softly at the shore.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

"We, my dear, are having a midnight stroll along the shore," he says. "Exciting, right?"

"Right," Lily echoes faintly. "James, are you—"

"Now listen here, Miss Prefect," he scolds, rounding on her. "We are here to have fun, and if you mention one thing about this breaking the rules—"

"No," she interrupts, smirking. "I meant— _are you ready for this?"_

"Ready for wha—" James is abruptly cut off as Lily pushes him sideways, causing him to stumble sideways and fall into the lake.

James surfaces a few seconds later, sputtering and drenched. Lily smirks again.

"You'll pay for this, you little vixen," he calls, after spitting out his last mouthful of water. He begins to wade towards her. But Lily doesn't back away. Instead, she decides to play to his weaknesses.

She strips down to her bikini and watches with satisfaction as James's jaw drops.

"Merlin, Lils," he breathes. "Couldn't resist tempting me, could you?"

In the light of the moon, she can make out his eyes, tracing the curves of her figures hungrily.

While he's hypnotized, she starts wading towards him, feeling the cold water splashing on her bare legs. She doesn't stop until she's reached James.

And promptly dunks him into the water.

* * *

 _755 words_

 **Writing Club - Disney -** **Dopey - Write about someone being cheeky.;** **Book Club - Maeryn: (creature) mermaid, (word) curve, (action) splashing, (word) menacing, (plot point) warning someone, (dialogue) "You're keeping a secret."; 44. Best of Wives and Best of Women - (dialogue) "It's still dark outside.";**

 **Prompt of the Day - (dialogue) "How did you get in?"**

 **Northern Funfair - Ice Cream Stall - Praline - James Potter/Watermelon - Lily Evans Potter**


End file.
